Rapsodia en Rojo
by Erelbrile
Summary: Retazos de sentidos en rojo.


Feliz cumpleaños, Agua, aunque sea atrasado. Este fic está escrito con cariño, espero que lo disfrutes. Confío en que lo entiendas, también. En todo caso no te quiero ¬¬ No te quejes porque a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes y fuiste tú la que dijo lo del rojo.

**Parejas: **Adivínenlas ;)

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - _cada fragmento rojizo_ - **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias:** Múltiples parejas, sin ningún tipo de nombre por lo demás. No es romántico, a menos que analicen lo que leen. Tomé algunos conceptos de sus historias para hacerlo, pero muy pocos. Mmm... seguramente lo hallarán OoC, espero que no.

La rapsodia realmente, en el sentido en que la uso, se refiere a trozos musicales. En este caso son trozos, pero no musicales.

* * *

**Rapsodia en Rojo:**

.

.

.

Rojo.

Para todos, el rojo es sangre, es muerte. Para algunos es pasión, es guerra.

Para muchos, es amor.

Rojo.

+'+'+'+'+

Antes sus manos estaban rojas, siempre.

Luego, él adoptó el color (pero no fue el único, no puede ser malo), el color de ambos (de él y de sí mismo), pero en lugar de acercarse más, se alejaron.

La nieve se acumula en las calles. Los copos de nieve reflejan el carmín al ser atravesados por la luz del sol (tan rojos como los dedos a contraluz. Tan brillantes que dañan los ojos).

Los niños con sus colores difusos se dirigen a estudiar, algunos acompañados por sus padres de colores inmutables.

Parecen (son) energía. Se transmiten, nunca mueren. Los colores de los soldados se disipan en el aire (tantas veces desde que tiene memoria), regresan a la tierra (la tierra de mil colores).

A su lado, durmiendo y sin pistola, él parece ser lo único que el rojo no deforma (porque el rojo siempre está allí, aunque no lo vean).

La silueta no teñida de rojo se mueve, de un lado al otro, y sus líneas rojas se mueven con él (como sus propias manos, que ahora tampoco están cubiertas de rojo).

Parpadea (una vez, apenas, despertando con el rocío, con un alma que sigue siendo sueño) y el rojo se pierde.

Parpadea otra vez y ya lo ha olvidado (el rojo, allí, en todas las cosas, en su camarada que es algo más que camarada).

Es su despertar.

+'+'+'+'+

En el espacio que queda entre ambos, se forma el remolino pálido.

Nadie lo ve (sólo a veces él, pero seguro lo toman por loco si lo dice) y nadie lo palpa (ha estirado su mano disimuladamente mientras hablan y no toca el difuso carmín rosáceo).

Es un color horrible (porque parece elegido por su interlocutor a conciencia, seguramente sólo por fastidiarlo).

Un movimiento de cadera, una leve sonrisa, apenas una mirada de más (lo ha hecho a propósito, aunque luego le diga que no se da cuenta) y el remolino se crea (en su corazón o en el color pálido, da igual).

La niebla pálida está entre ellos, siempre, más voluminosa mientras más lejos están, más comprimida mientras más cerca (como ahora, que espera en la mesa a que le den algo de comer, con el whiskey en la mano).

Las manos se posan y allí queda el color (quizás el color de sus labios, pero nunca lo ha pensado, eso sería humillante). Son huellas que puede ver, en su ropa, en el mesón de la cocina, en las revistas.

Mueve la cabeza en negativa, agitándola lentamente, le quitan el vaso con tranquilidad y una corriente de aire le da de lleno en el rostro.

El color se difumina y cuando vuelve a mirar, esas manos que le sirven un tentempié ya no dejan marca.

Es su bebida.

+'+'+'+'+

Es un instante cada vez que pulsa una tecla, pero sucede sólo cuando él lo escucha.

El sonido, en el golpe firme contra la cuerda, es rojo oscuro, y asume que transparente para otros. Lo ignora, porque es ridículo (los sonidos por definición no son lo mismo que los colores), y sólo de vez en cuando se permite distinguirlos por el rabillo del ojo.

Son hilos que le llegan hasta la médula. Sigue tocando y le habla, le dice que se acerque si quiere escuchar como se debe, y cuando ya está a su lado, limpiando un arma con dedicación y pragmáticos movimientos, observa los hilos más fácilmente.

La cuerda es pulsada y una nueva corriente dirigida. A su lado el otro tiembla (no lo nota ni el mismo afectado, así de pequeño es el temblor) y los hilos vibran (vibran junto a la cuerda del piano).

La última nota es la última vibración, y nada más el instante pasa, los hilos desaparecen. La nota queda estremeciéndose sola en el aire (pero ya no es lo mismo, ya no es rojo oscuro).

Es su piano.

+'+'+'+'+

Con la nariz sobre su piel lo siente, le hace agua la boca (un poco como el que despierta junto a su hermano, pero no es igual, no puede ser igual), le provoca inhalar profundo y llenarse la cabeza de ese olor a rojo claro.

Quizás la piel de ella es tan delgada que le permite sentir el olor de la sangre clara de sus arterias.

Será que es mujer.

Será... que quizás, quizás, existe una posibilidad de... no, imposible, sería el colmo de lo inocente que él se esperara algo idílico de ella. Virgen, sí claro. Mejor no lo dice o podrían reprenderlo.

Pero mientras, podría... allí está... lo huele en silencio, sin comentar nada (absorbiendo el rojo claro sólo en los segundos que posa su rostro entre sus pechos pequeños o en la ondulación de su vientre, porque no se atreve a ser tan obvio).

Cierra los ojos y casi puede asir el rojo claro (pero es difícil, porque de aroma transmuta en imagen, y no en materia).

Sólo desea que no sea la última vez que lo siente.

Es su aroma.

+'+'+'+'+

En esta ocasión no es el plato usual. Bien.

Es un plato basado en su comida. Muy bien.

Pero sabe a... sabe a rojo espeso. Mal, muy mal, horriblemente mal. Es como tener salsa en la boca nuevamente. Abre la boca para decir algo, mas, como burlándose de él, el sabor se vuelve normal. Se vuelve el esperable del plato servido.

Enfrente suyo el otro come.

Se lleva otra porción a la boca. Y nuevamente está allí, burlándose un segundo antes de huir. Deben ser sus papilas gustativas. Podría determinarlo con exactitud si efectúa un examen.

El cocinero le dedica una mirada, le pregunta si todo está bien, y él responde que sí.

Es extraño, se dice, porque lleva una observación sobre este fenómeno desde hace meses (noventa y tres días, para ser exactos) y podría jurar que siempre es el mismo sabor.

Se convence que el otro hace trampa, que el sabor rojo espeso lo agrega junto a algún condimento, y decide poner fin a la investigación.

Es su comida.

+'+'+'+'+

Han transcurrido tantos siglos que ya puede llamarse un experto en enfocar. No porque sea especialmente bueno, sino porque lo ha conseguido a pesar de su albinismo.

No le ha dicho que en las noches mantiene una lámpara encendida porque así puede mirarla (en la oscuridad no la ve, no la distingue, se desenfoca, estira la mano y no está donde pensaba que estaría).

Es rojo brillante.

Ella se acerca, se miran a los ojos (pero a él le cuesta, mucho, porque es borroso) e intenta picarlo diciendo que sus ojos son horribles. El replica, sonriendo, aunque sabe que es verdad (que las venas en los bordes de sus pupilas son muchas).

Ella es rojo brillante. Él la ve así, rodeada de ese color. El, también, ella lo ve en sus ojos pigmentados (por los vasos sanguíneos y ese algo que le permite seguir viviendo).

Es su condición.

+'+'+'+'+

Las luces bajas en el salón, muchos cuerpos moviéndose (aunque parecen la mitad, tan juntos están los unos a los otros), su única silueta anónima bailando según dicta el balanceo de una canción en castellano.

Están de traje, ambos. Sus pies se mueven lento, o rápido, es imposible precisarlo, porque son sólo ellos y ninguno le pone atención al tiempo.

(Parece infinito).

Un paso, un cariño (que también es baile), un gemido o gruñido; siendo ellos es lo mismo. Proviniendo del que vistió a ambos antes de salir, es lo mismo.

Son segundos negro rojizos. Las paredes, ennegrecidas, y las luces bajas, la voz que los mueve y el jurarse estar solos lo vuelve todo negro rojizo.

Es su pasión.


End file.
